Wolf Call
by Tori-SG-Custom
Summary: Amaya is wolf-girl who has lived off only stealing. But then, some special nin come and take her into their organization. How will she escape this S-ranked missing nin, will Amaya find her missing clan, and will she ever see Akato and Kaya again?
1. Chapter 1

Amaya sat, looking through the just starting rain that fell in the woods tonight. The moon was slowly rising over the horizon, casting a sliver glow to fall through the tree limbs. Her silver-black tail hung limply over the branch she crouched on. Her matching wolf ears were alert and twitching toward every sound.

The rain had gotten through her mid-riff shirt and skirt/shorts. She looked down at her outfit of choice for traveling and such. The top was a deep crimson and faded to grey. It didn't have any sleeves except for a thin ribbon tied around her neck, chakra enhanced to make the hold stronger. Then the skirt was a dark grey with crimson shorts on underneath going to just mid thigh. Her fishnet gloves ended between her elbow and shoulder, with holes for her fingers and thumb. She could run quickly and easily in this outfit … and the shoes helped, too.

But of course, it was her only outfit she could carry, and she had stolen it.

She looked back up at the silver moon with her platinum eyes.

This night was so much like the one, way back then…

_She looked back up to look at her team. Three more children crouched around her, hidden in the shadows of the tree boughs. Akato, Kaya, and Ken. All ready in their positions. _

_Akato and Kaya were twins at age sixteen. They were not actually related, but they looked so much alike that they would sometimes swap places and no one would know. They were tall and lean, brown hair touching the nape of their necks and both had bright green eyes. Although they were usually sweet, Amaya had met their dark side once long ago._

_Ken was the only reason Anaya had a family. Without him, she would be dead right now. He had saved her so many times, and was like a big brother to the girl. Ken was strong and whatever village they passed through, all of the girls would follow him like moths to the brightest in the world. He had long (for a guy) hair that had a white-silver tinge to it, even though he was just eighteen. He was always stood up for the underdog and helped whomever he could. But they had to survive, too._

_She had been five at the time, and had just celebrated her sixth birthday with them. Her tail had grown longer, and her ears more acute. Although not as mature as Ken, she was oddly mature for her age. _

_They were waiting for a stray traveler to come their way. They needed money and they were kicked out of most villages. They could hear a cark creaking it's way down the road._

_Ken jumped down from his perch, along with Akato and Kaya getting the rear. The driver looked at the boy in surprise. "What are you three doing here in the middle f the woods? I'll bet your parents are pretty darn worried. You better be getting home now." _

_As he had begun instructing us, the tree teenagers distracted the man. Amaya quickly ran through the rain and moonlight mix on the ground. She climbed up into the wagon carefully yet quickly and stole two hundred yen._

"_Thank you, sir." Ken said as he noticed Amaya quietly climb out of the wagon in the corner of his eye. "I'm sure our parents do wonder where we are. We will be on our way."_

"_Ah. But why don't you meet some of my friends," chuckled the man. "Thieves."_

_Just then the man began to transform in a large blue tinted fish man with a mist headband on. He reached back into the wagon and pulled out a large sword wrapped in gauze. _

_Six more men with swords came out of the woodlands around them. Amaya looked at the men with their swords, strong chakra coming from them._

"_Hmm… Seems we've stumbled into the Six Swordsman of Mist." Ken said, hiding any nervousness that might be in his voice. Amaya knew he wouldn't be scared. He would just save them single handedly again and they would go have some dango afterwards._

_The blue man chuckled once more. "You seem pretty confident for a 18 year old and family being charged for multiple robberies and stealing. Hmm… you'll be done with soon enough. Zabuza, care to help or should I do it alone?" The fish man knew how Zabuza acted when he didn't get to kill any of their prey. He wasn't a treat, but he could be very annoying._

_A tall, thin man stepped out of the ring circling them, carrying a long sword that had several hole in it and seemed to glow in the light. "Heh. Heh. Seems you remember how I get, Kisame."_

_The children's eyes all widen a small amount, except for Amaya, who needed all of her strength to keep from screaming, when the swordsmen walked toward them. Akato and Kaya stood so they were in a protective stance around Amaya, Ken in front of all of them. _

_Kisame, Amaya guessed, seemed almost happy to kill them and could have easily done it by himself. Zabuza was just greedy and wanted the kill for himself._

"_You may take me, but leave the girls alone." Ken said, knowing they didn't have a chance against men of their chakra level._

"_Oh ho ho! Want to act like a savior for the little girlies? We will just take them back to mist and sell them to the top bid-" Kisame was them cut off by Ken's angry screaming. _

"_Don't you dare touch them! Leave them and I will come peacefully!"_

"_Kisame, stop playing with the prey before you kill it. Lets just get it on with." Zabuza interrupted Ken's rant, sounding as if the fight, or execution rather, but they all knew he wanted to kill them more than anything right now._

"_Very well." Kisame sighed. "Boy, step forward and I will make your death as painless as possible."_

_Ken looked back at his family. He knew this would hurt them all, but he couldn't bear the look on Amaya face. It was mixed with hurt, anger, mourning, sadness, and worst of all, betrayal. He couldn't bear to for her to think of him as a traitor to her, but he had to do it._

_The young man stepped forward. "As I requested, do not touch the girls. This is all my doing, and shall be all my punishment._

"_Hmm… I think we'll take them." Zabuza said. Then he spun around and sliced through Ken like a hot knife through butter. Ken collapsed on the ground, unmoving._

_Amaya started to scream, but a soon as she opened her mouth, Kaya had placed a hand over it. "Do not make a noise. We have no choice but to go with them, but you can run away. Use the jutsu K-… he taught you yesterday to go into the woods. Then run as fast as you can, do not stop. Try not to use much chakra right now. Only if you have to do you need to use it. Your mind should be set on defense not offense right now. Now go!"_

_Akato and Kaya both turned around to stare at the men. Amaya quickly hugged their legs, then disappeared into the woods, as soon as she did, see burst into a full sprint, running away from her tormenters._

"_The little one just escaped. Should we go after her, Kisame?" Said another of the swordsman. Akato and Kaya stared daggers at the man who spoke, but he was unaffected._

"_No. She is weak and of no use to us, but maybe we'll fine her when she gets a bit older…" Another replied._

_Kisame turned to glare at the man who just spoke. "Do not touch the girl who just ran. There is something else I want her for, and our orders were just to kill the boy and capture the teenagers. You all didn't even need to come but you just had to tag along. Girls, come here. We will not hurt you unless you force our hand. Come with us to Mist and we will marry you off and you can finally have a home. Trust me, the little one will remain untouched as long as you come."_

"_Fine. I would never marry one of Mist, but if Amaya will remain safe, I will come." Akato replied._

_Kaya nodded her head and walked next to her sister to the blue man standing about 2 yards away._

That was the last Amaya had ever seen them. Ken had died that rainy night and Akato and Kaya had disappeared with the Mist. Now she was thirteen. Seven years of loneliness and stealing.

Amaya jumped down from her branch when she felt the Leaf's team chakra began to dissipate with distance. They had caught her in their village stealing some meat but she out ran them in their own woods.

Her tail moved side to side slowly in content and her ears were perked up. "Well. Leaf Village isn't the place. I guess it's Sand next." The girl said out loud.

She began to run threw the trees toward the Sand Village along the riverside, when a shadowed figure jumped in front of her.

"Oh, crap. Uchiha, isn't it?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. This "Itachi" figure had tried to get her to join an organization a few years back but she evaded him, but not without a little bit of trouble between him and his partner, Kisame. "What do you want now, Uchiha?"

The teenage boy just stood there for a moment, watching her as she did the same. Although the only source of light was the moon, Amaya could see as his shiringan blazed under that oversized kasa of his. The rain was sliding off the sides of that hat and fell to the ground.

For a sixteen year old, he was oddly small. He was shorter than her even, but of course, she was really tall for her age. But she knew he could probably beat the Hokage if he tried. And if she kept resisting him, he might be forced to attack.

After a moment or two of silence, he finally spoke. "The Akatsuki is beginning to grow impatient of your constant resisting." He spoke calmly, but Amaya knew he was really getting annoyed.

But so was she. Her wolf-like tail was now quickly twitching back and forth behind her and her matching ears lay flat on her head. He could easily tell her emotions if he knew anything about animals, and he seemed to. But then, Mr. Chuckle came.

"Well. Well. Well. You grew up to look pretty cute, Kitten. Even better than your friends did." Kisame had walked onto the shore of the river and was now standing even closer to her than Itachi. Amaya just turned to glare at him. This was the man that had taken her family from her. She had come up with several names she could use against him if she ever saw him again. She hadn't seen him for years, ever since her family was taken. The only reason she knew he was Itachi's partner was because he had threatened her with bringing him if she kept refusing the Akatsuki's invitation, or rather, demand.

Looks like the day had come.

"I see you've brought Guppy this time, Uchiha. Seems you don't like to wait patiently, now do you?" Her words practically dripped with hatred toward the fish man. She was still glaring daggers at the man while he just stared at her with a goofy, tooth-filled smile. However, this wasn't his evil smile. This was something else.

"Looks like this little kitten has a bite for fish." He chuckled, still not breaking eye contact.

"Kisame, don't play with the girl. We are only supposed to take her back to the base. _You _are not allowed to place a finger on her unless I allow so." Itachi said calmly, removing his kasa. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail that left a few strands of his black ice hair hanging in his face. The rain accented the lines that ran down the sides of his face and made his hair look even darker. Guppy, on the other hand, looked just like he would on a clear night. They were almost the exact opposite of each other.

"I'm not going to come with you, Uchiha. Now why don't you and your Akatsuki go back to your little hole and stay there." Amaya said, finally looking away from the shark. She knew that would give him a sense of dominance for holding her eyes so long and her breaking it, but if he tried that "dominance"… oh, he would pay!

I'm afraid it's either come with us by choice, or I'm gunna have to get you, Kitten." Amaya's tail fluffed out and her ears laid even farther back on her head. She struggled to keep a low growl from erupting from her chest. Oh, so apparently fish boy had a name for her, too?

"I must agree that if you do not come with us, I will be forced to let Kisame have his way with you, fighting of course, in order to get you to come. And I do not believe either of us would like that to happen." Itachi commented, still sounding bored and like he just wanted this mission to end already so he could go home. Not Konoha, of course.

"Oh please, pretty boy. Why do you even _need_ to threaten me? You aren't very good at it."

Itachi just continued to stare at her with the same indifferent expression on his face, although that comment seemed to make Itachi lose a little more patience. "Kisame," he said, "You may take her now."

The fish man chuckled darkly before pulling a large sword wrapped in fabric off of his back. Amaya was expecting this, but didn't expect Itachi to buckle that quickly. She crouched down low in a fighting stance and heard as a low growl escaped her chest. The man chuckled once more before some of the wrappings feel off of the sword, revealing a blue-grey, scale-like covering, only fit for the fish.

"Still think you can beat me? I'm a swordsman, remember?" Crap! How could she forget he was a swordsman! Wow, she was smart…

The rain was beginning to stop as the sun hit the horizon, casting long shadows. Itachi stood behind Kisame several feet, watching the two brace themselves for battle.

Amaya slunk even further toward the ground, a hiss still erupting from deep inside her. She tightened her muscles and lunged at the fish man, disappearing right before she was within reach of his sword.

Kisame was surprised at first but then his smile spread even larger. His sword had picked up her chakra in a nearby tree. He continued to stare straight forward and said, "Well, Kitty, seems you _DO _got little bite in you." He just couldn't get over her spunk. She, a little wolf girl, thought she could take on him, an ex-Seven Swordsmen and an S-ranked ninja. But at least the girl knew a few jutsus.

Itachi watched as another momentary pause came. He expected more of a fight than this. But just as he thought that, the girl sprang out of the tree on the other side of the clearing. She smiled slyly at him while Kisame was still staring at her with that idiotic smile on his face. Itachi didn't even want to know what was going through the twenty-eight year olds mind.

Now it was Kisame's turn to attack. While she was looking at Itachi, he lunged his sword straight at her and was just able to graze her shoulder before she did a duck-and-roll maneuver and landed back in a crouch. Kisame jumped to where he had just been and stood tall, towering over her crouched body.

Amaya looked up at the fish man. His yellow eyes were beginning to get on her last nerve, as they were the only eyes she could look at while around this pair. She was always careful to stare at the center of his forehead when he came around, for she had heard of the Uchiha Clan's power.

Just then, Kisame fell to the ground and swung his sword toward her. Amaya realized that the object was coming and jumped out of the way, but she felt the sword swipe her left foot and cut it… badly. She did a quick transportation jutsu to appear in a tree a short distance away. She caught her breath and, without even a glance at her bleeding foot, jumped back to the ground. As soon as she touched the ground, a spike of pain ran up from her foot to her spine, sending electric currents running throughout her body. The painful currents came round her rib cage and up her neck. They also shot down the other leg.

She couldn't move.

Kisame watched as his prey huffed and went into a half crouched, half kneeling position and glared at him. He couldn't help but feel disappointed, for he had expected much more of a fight from a girl who could be ranked as an S-rank nin just like him.

Itachi was also disappointed. He tilted his head slightly and looked at the crumbled teenager. Her tail was lying limp on the ground and her ears had come up only to bend forward slightly. She was just three years younger than him, and she lost this easily. But, of course, he probably couldn't beat Kisame back then. He probably wouldn't have even tried.

"Ready to give up, Kitten?" Kisame said, closing in on the fallen wolf-girl.

Amaya just continued to stare up at him, panting. Kisame now stood about a yard away, his sword dragging on the ground.

This was her last chance. She had developed this jutsu just a little while ago but if she didn't use it now, she would be forced to go with them. Amaya glance quickly at Itachi and saw that his shiringan was off. Humph… He thought this was over already.

Amaya quickly did a few hands signs before ducking her head behind her shoulder and holding her hands, palm out, toward Guppy.

Kisame stumbled back and actually fell on the ground by the kitten's attack. Itachi's face actually showed shock a he watched the flames fade. Fire had come out of the girl's palms and almost toasted Kisame. Now he saw why leader wanted her.

This jutsu of hers was amazing. It was probably even more powerful than his fireball jutsus, and Itachi wished he had his shiringan activated during the fire. But he could tell that all of the girl's chakra was gone.

Amaya turned back over her shoulder to look at the pair, Itachi actually looked shocked and Kisame was just now getting up from the ground. Crap. It hadn't worked. But then, her entire body went numb. She fell to the ground from her fighting stance and the last thing she saw was Itachi walk up next to the now standing Kisame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi walked over to where the unconscious girl lay. He knelt down so he was at her level and picked up her hand. He saw nothing resembling a burn or anything of the sort. The girl's ears were now relaxed and standing up on her head. Her tail was on the ground lying lifelessly. The sun was just over the horizon and now he could clearly see here. Her hair was the same color as both here tail and ears and was tied back into a loose braid that went from the nape of her neck to her lower back. Sasori and Deidara would have trouble deciding what type of art she was. He stood back up and turned around to face his partner, who, of course, had a big smile on his face.

"What?" Itachi asked, even though he tried not to care, this grin made him really wonder.

"Oh, nothing…" Kisame replied, turning away to look at the treetops.

"Well, then, dress her wound and then pick her up. We need to leave." Kisame continued to look at the treetops, until Itachi added a diffident "Now."

Kisame seemed to pretend to be upset by this request, but Itachi knew he was ecstatic to. The shark man bent down dressed the wound in some of the bandages in his bag and picked up the limp girl in his arms. Her tail hung between his arms and her head fell over his arm. He could carry her like this back to the head quarters, but it would be troublesome.

Itachi looked at the oversized shark man carrying the wolf girl, nodded at Kisame, and then leaped into the air to run in the trees. Kisame followed soon after with the girl. They ran like this all day not even stopping to eat. Around midnight that night, they stopped in a forest on the edge of Fire Country. Itachi gathered some wood and then used a small fireball jutsu to light the wood. Kisame laid the still unconscious girl on a blanket he had put on the ground only moments before near the fire. Then, Kisame walked to a river near their camp to catch dinner. No words were exchanged between the pair during this time.

Itachi sat down on the other side of the fire and looked at the girl. He was beginning to worry about her. Not that he was worried about her wellbeing, but more what leader would do if she died.

A few minutes later, Kisame arrived with about seven fish and began to roast them over the fire. He sat down nest to Amaya and gently put a hand on her throat.

"Her pulse is moving up to about normal pace and she doesn't have that fever anymore." He commented, looking at the girl's peaceful looking face, and then to Itachi's emotionless face, only to turn to a shiringan activated Uchiha.

The larger man quickly turned away and grabbed two fish spears and handed one to the boy. Kisame devoured his down and claimed another fish for himself, while the boy had just nibbled on the side of his. The smell of fish wafted through the night air, filling it with scents.

"Kisame, " Itachi said, after Kisame had finished off the fish. "I'll take the first shift."

"If you're sure, kid." Kisame said, yawned then feel asleep almost instantly against a tree. Itachi finished his fish and looked at the two sleeping, but his attention was more focused on the wolf girl.

After a few hours of watching, the girl moved. She shuddered and rolled over to face Itachi. She moaned slightly and then slowly opened her eyes, revealing that pair of silver slits. Her eyes were slightly hazed over and seemed like she was still a little dizzy.

"Ken, are we getting dango, tomorrow?" Yep, delirious. Itachi just stared at her. 'Who is "Ken"' he thought. But he figured it was best just to go along with it.

"Yes, Amaya, tomorrow, we will get all the dango you want."

She mumbled something and her eyes closed once more. Itachi looked at her, trying to figure out what that was about. When, suddenly, he heard a soft chuckle. Kisame was awake.

"Well, Ken, where are we going to get dango?" he laughed.

"She won't remember she said anything when she really wakes up." He paused and then looked up at the older man. "Who is Ken?"

Kisame sighed, looking back down at the fire. "Ken was her brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anaya woke to the sound of wind rushing past her ears. She felt hurt all over, especially her left foot and head. Then, it all came back to her at once, the Konoha team chasing her, Itachi threatening her, Kisame slicing her ankle, and her fire jutsu.

She opened her eyes, only to see the fish man above her, looking straight ahead. He was cradling her like a baby! She tried to get up and out of Guppy's arms, but she couldn't move. Not even her tail would budge an inch.

Kisame seemed to notice that she was awake and looked down at her, smiling that grimace of a smile. "Has the kitten woken up?" He laughed.

She growled low in response and he laughed even harder. Itachi seemed to notice and landed on the ground. Kisame did the same when he noticed Itachi's even more than usual serious face.

"Amaya," said Itachi, once they had landed. She was still in the arms of Kisame but Itachi had walked over to look at her. In Kisame's arms, her body was about eye level with him. "We are taking you to the Akatsuki base where you will be made a member of said organization. You ran out of chakra during your battle with Kisame and, therefore, are unable to. I am telling you this because, if my memory is correct, you have never before run out of chakra and, due to your lone personality, never seen anyone who has. Kisame must now carry you in order to get you anywhere."

That was the most she had ever heard Itachi say, and it surprised her, although she wouldn't let them know. Amaya just continued to glare at him before turning her eyes up to the now serious fish man.

Itachi nodded and Kisame looked down at her. "Your left ankle got torn in the battle by my sword but I didn't injure it enough to permanently damage it. I dressed the wound and it should heal in about five to eight week, depending on how your body reacts."

Amaya expression changed to almost thankfulness before she quickly changed back to hate, and the older man couldn't help but smile. She could be very cute.

Itachi then began running again with Kisame at his tail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, the trio arrived at the base. They had not stopped to rest that night since they were only about fifty miles away.

As soon as they arrived, Itachi left to go to leader, Amaya presumed, and report the mission details, while Kisame took her down a hallway with doors on all sides. He opened the last door and tucked the wolf girl into one of the twin-sized beds. She watched as he did this, smiled down at her with that grimace of his.

"Call if you need anything, Kitty. Kakazu should be here in a little while to help with that ankle of yours." The fish man turned and opened the door. Just then, his name was yelled down the hall by such dominant sounding voice, even he flinched.

"Coming, sir!" he yelled back, then turned back to wink at her before closing the door.

"Ugh…" she moaned. What could be worse than this? She was practically tied to a bed in the Akatsuki hideout by the same man that had taken her family from her. Well, this would be fun. Sometime while she was ranting in her head, she dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amaya woke to the sound of her door opening and then slamming shut. She opened her eyes to see a stitched-up man leaning over her bed, examining her foot. Her eye then shifted to the other blue-haired woman just walking through the door and was staring at Amaya.

Amaya stared right back at her with almost the same look in her eyes. Even though the girl herself could not move, her ears could. They bent back down on her head and Amaya felt her sharp canine teeth begin to hurt her lip.

"I see that you are awake, Amaya." Said the blue-haired. Just by this comment, the person who Amaya guess was Kakazu look up to hr own face to the blue lady. "Pein wishes to know the status of her foot. Itachi told him that it was injured in the fight to bring her here. He also mentioned something about a fire hand jutsu…" my eyes widened a bit when she said that, and it looked like she noticed.

"Hello Konan. The outside of her left ankle was torn pretty badly and some of the muscle was shredded. Dang, Kisame… Didn't you and Pein say to be careful with her?" Kakazu said, sounding as though he was not trying to hide his annoyed emotion out of his voice. "I gave her some pain pills and some chakra pills I found. She should probably heal fully in the next few weeks.

"I have found nothing resembling a burn or scar on either of her hands. I truly have no idea how she did it. We will need to learn what type of chakra she has and put that information into perspective." Kakazu continued. He had stood up and was standing at the end of Amaya's bed. She had her eyes looking in his direction, but not meanly. She was just looking at the two, trying to memorize their names and faces.

"Well, then. Pein also wanted to meet with you and chat about her. I would recommend that you come with me." Konan said. The blue haired turned around on her heel and walked toward the door with Kakazu soon after, but not without one last glance at Amaya.

"The chakra pills should take effect in a short time, along with the sleeping pills. So do not get up, Kitten." He said, and then left the room. Seems like Kisame had spread his little pet name for her throughout this organization. That evil fish man…

Amaya stared at the ceiling for an unknown amount of time, not realizing she had fallen asleep until she felt someone shake her gently.

Her eyes snapped open and she struggled to sit up, but was pushed down by an invisible force. Oh, right… no chakra. But at least now she could move her tail and pick up her head a small amount

Much to her disappointment, she looked up into the face of the stitched up man. He had a hand on her neck and was putting a bag on the bed next to her. Another man, looking annoyed, stood by the door. He had white, slicked back hair and a large, 3-bladed scythe on his back. His cloak was open to about where his belt would be if he was wearing one and had a pendent hanging to mid-chest. His arms were crossed and he was putting all of his weight on one foot. He was looking at Kakazu, but when Amaya opened her eyes, it caught his attention and he turned on her.

"Hey, Kakazu. Girlie woke up. She's not dying, so lets get out of here." He said. Gee was everyone annoyed all of the time?

"Not now, Hidan. Leader told me to make sure that she doesn't die." Kakazu said as he sat back up to shine a light in Amaya's eyes. She squinted against the harsh light and turned her head while her ears stood straight up and tail bristled out. She didn't like running out of chakra. It made her feel helpless, like her life was in another person's hands.

"Hmm… that's notable. We may leave now, Hidan." The white haired man sighed with what Amaya guessed was relief and stormed out of the room. "I gave you a solder pill since the chakra pill didn't work as well, even though your foot healed remarkably fast. It is almost completely healed now. You should probably be able to run around again late tonight." Kakazu said, then he, too, walked out of the room.

Amaya sighed and turned her head to face the cloak on her bedside table. 6:45 a.m. She had been her all night, trapped.

The day went on with her lying in bed. Around one or two that afternoon, she stood up and walked to the chair and looked around her bare room. It contained two twin beds with matching bedside tables, three chairs, a desk, and a wardrobe. Amaya sighed and looked t the wall for a few hours, thinking.

When she turned her head to the clock, she realized it was already 6:30 p.m. Time almost flew by when she was in here. Maybe the clock was wrong.

Just then, the teenager heard a knock on the door. That was the first time anyone here had respected her privacy. She slowly stood up and walked to the door. Her foot throbbed a little, but it wasn't intolerable.

She opened the door to see a tall figure standing in front of her. "Amaya, where is your cloak, un? Put it on, and we will escort you to dinner." She figured it was a man by the sound of his voice, but that long, blond hair could fool anyone. She looked behind Deidara to see another figure, but this one had red hair and was slouched against the wall, not seeming to want to talk to anyone or even introduce himself.

She looked back up at the blond man. "You know my name. What is yours?"

The man seemed a little surprised. He must have known that she hadn't said a word to anyone all day. "Oh. I am Deidara, un, and this," he motioned to the man behind him." Is Sasori. We are one of the teams here at Akatsuki, un. Now if you will please get dressed. Leader will not be happy if we are late." Deidara smiled at him and his blue eyes shined at Amaya. She knew that Deidara and her were going to be friends.

"Alright. I'll be right out. I'm assuming it was in that bag Kakazu brought in this morning?"

This time, Sasori spoke. "There and in the wardrobe. Please hurry. Leader can be very harsh." He didn't sound like he hated her, but as though he was in a rush. Amaya figured that he had been late before, and indeed he had.

Amaya shut the door and walked back over to her bedside table and opened the bag. Inside, was the signature black cloak with red clouds out-lined in white on it. She placed it on her bed and opened the small wardrobe near the door. She picked up a black shirt with fishnet coming down from the shoulders to hook around her thumbs and around her neck. Next, she pulled on a pair of dull blue pants and toeless sandals. She also tied her shirkiden holder onto her right leg just encase. She slipped on her new cloak (which for some reason smelled faintly of vanilla, her favorite scent) and brushed her hair, tying it back into her braid.

Amaya felt her ears stand straight up, almost happily and her tail sway back and forth under the cloak as she walked to the door. When she opened it, she almost burst out laughing when both Sasori's and Deidara's eyes widen.

"Well…" she urged them. "Dinner?"

Deidara shook his head while Sasori slowly raised his. "Yeah, follow us, un." The blond said.

He began to head done the hall and Sasori motioned for her to go ahead of him. She bowed her head a slight amount before walking after Deidara.

They walked like this down the hallway and took a left after about four doorways and down a shorter hall that lead to the kitchen. There was a long table on one side of the room and a cooking area to the left. She recognized Konan and Kisame in the kitchen along with Sasori who had just walked over.

Deidara walked her to the table and showed Amaya her mat near the center of the table and , after Amaya was seated, sat down to the left of her. Itachi sat across from her and was looking at his place setting. Kakazu and Hidan sat don the table next to each other. Hidan looked as though he was praying and Kakazu just glared at him.

A large black and white man walked through the door, having to duck to get in, practically made her jump out of her skin. He had what looked like a large Venus flytrap around his head. Her ears lain back on her head slightly and her tail stopped swinging. She almost leaned back on Deidara, but quickly controlled herself and turned back around. She heard chuckling coming from where the plant man had just been.

Sasori came and sat down on the other side of her, along with Kisame next to Itachi and Konan going to sit on the right-hand side of the head of the table. She felt a strong chakra come near her but Amaya expected it's owner to go to the last open chair, but then she suddenly felt a hand come down and touch her ears.

Amaya quickly stood up, upsetting the chair and spun around to face who ever touched her. Her ears were laid completely back on her head and her tail had fluffed out angrily. Her lips drew back over her teeth, exposing her sharp canines, and she felt a loud snarl erupt from her chest.

Her mind registered everything at once. The low gasp of a few Akatsuki members, Kisame's sly smile, Sasori's huge eyes, and the orange-haired man before her's surprised look. He quickly composed his face and looked at the wolf girl with an amused face. This angered her even more. The snarl turned into a low growl as she continued to glare at the man. She was in a fighting stance where she was half crouched and got lost in his ringed eyes, searching for possible weaknesses.

The man laughed. He LAUGHED. Amaya just continued to glare at him, her tail now flicking back and forth in anger and frustration. "Oh, Amaya. You could never beat me, Kitten." Amaya heard as Konan practically growled with her at that comment. "I am Pein, otherwise known as Leader." The man had multiple piercings over his face and ears and it did not suit him to laugh.

Amaya was still growling and glaring, but she stood out of her crouch to get a better look at the man. She felt as her tail brushed someone, she thought Deidara's face, and tried to get it to stop swinging. Amaya heard as Kisame chuckled behind her and she sent a dark chakra behind him. He seemed to stop, but she knew he was grinning widely at her little performance.

Still smiling, he said "You may sit now." then walked over to his seat at the head of the table.

The meal passed in a blur of people talking or eating in silence, like Amaya was. The only thing she was a where of was her tail swinging back and forth angrily, her ears flat on her head, and Kisame smiling widely at her. She didn't even remember what she was eating, and was soon escorted back to her room by Deidara and Sasori.

She walked into the room and slammed the door, only for it to be caught on someone's foot.

"Sasori, I'll be back to the room in a little while. I should probably talk to Amaya for a second."

Sasori shrugged and continued to walk to the apartment next door and went inside, closing the door.

When Deidara entered the room, he saw Amaya's cloak thrown on the ground and Amaya herself face down on the bed. He saw that some of the foot wrappings had come off around her ankle revealing long, scratched scars. He walked over and sat in the chair next to the girl's bed. She didn't seem to notice he had entered or was so close to her. The wolf girl's tail was limp on the bed and her ears motionless.

Deidara pulled out some of the cloth he kept in his bag and wrapped this hand mouths securely. He hesitantly reached over to rub the girl's back, when she shot up and jumped across the room. Man, that girl was fast she was almost invisible to him when she moved.

Amaya saw that it was Deidara and calmed down. She began to stand back up when she felt that not so familiar pain shot up through her spine and neck. She fell to the floor in a cry of pain and saw Deidara run over to her with hazy eyes.

"Are you okay, Amaya, un? Danna!" He called out, grabbing the girl's shoulder with one and the side of her face with the other.

Sasori burst through the door and reappeared next to Deidara. He looked into Amaya's half closed, hazy eyes and realized she might be going into shock over something. Or intense pain… The puppet-master pushed Deidara over and lifted the girl back onto her bed, head propped up. Deidara decided his friend had it under control and tried to calm himself down by pacing.

"Deidara, go get some pepper from the Kitchen. The strong smelling kind." Sasori said seriously. He placed to fingers at the girl's wrist, noticing her pulse was slowing to a normal beat, but her eyes were still hazed over.

Deidara had disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds, pepper in hand. He handed it to Sasori, who ran some under the girl's nose. She didn't react at first, but after a few wafts of it, she sneezed and sat up, only to be pushed back down by Sasori.

Deidara ran over to the other side of the bed and looked her straight in the face, just like Sasori was doing.

"Amaya, what happened?" Sasori asked, sounding strained for words.

She just looked at the man standing above her. She didn't really know what happened. The last thing she felt was an intense pain in her foot again and then Sasori and Deidara looking down at her. "I don't know. First my spine hurt again and then you too were here."

Deidara's eyes widened and he looked up to Sasori. "Danna, un, Kisame tore threw some nerves in her ankle when he attacked."

Sasori cursed under his breath so low that even Amaya's wolf ears strained to hear him. "Do not inform Leader of this." He continued. "Maybe you should stay with us tonight, Kitten."

For some reason, it didn't bother her when Sasori called her that. Amaya guessed it was because he was a friend. "Alright, but there's only two beds."

They looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, Amaya, un! This is the isolation room! Do you really think we could live in this "room", un? We have a lot more space in our rooms… and windows, un!"

"We have room for seven beds if you want them!" Sasori laughed. "We can move in another queen bed if you want. Just as long as you swear not to run from the Akatsuki."

Amaya laughed softly with them and sat up on her elbows and smiled at the two. Her ears had pricked up and when she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up carefully, her tail swung back and forth happily. "I promise." It was a lot better here with two friends than just some creepy stalker shark. "But are you sure this isn't a pain? You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm new."

"Trust me," Sasori said. "I wasn't even nice to Deidara when he first got here. But, the little twerp grew on me. That was only two years ago. Hey, Deidara, how old are you now?"

"Fourteen, almost fifteen now, un." The boy replied after thinking for just a moment.

"The reason I asked is because you seem to look about the same age as Amaya. How old are you, Kitten?"

Amaya instantly had a flashback to her family being taken and stumbled back a step. The two boys grabbed her elbows to steady her. "Sorry, I'm thirteen and going to turn fourteen in August."

"We are about the same age, un. That's cool. But I think it's time you went to bed, un. Danna, if you move the bed, I'll help move her stuff next door. Deal, un?" Deidara put his arm over Amaya's shoulders to help steady her as Sasori left to move a bed.

"You alright to move, un?"

"Yeah… just a… a memory." Amaya blushed slightly at the boy's touch and stood back up carefully and grabbed the outfit she had worn when she was kidnapped along with the new clothes. She turned around to face Deidara, only to find him standing right behind her. Amaya blushed slightly once more as he took the clothes.

"Hey, teenagers! Why don't you two stop flirting and come in here!" Sasori yelled. Somehow, a door had appeared between the two apartments so they didn't need to walk through the hallway to get there.

Deidara blushed slightly at this comment before yelling "Danna! We are not flirting, un! You're the one that flirts with every girl we pass when we're on missions, remember, un?"

At this, Deidara put an arm around Amaya and pushed her down to the ground. And just in time, too. A lamb smashed on the wall behind them and she heard both Sasori and Deidara chuckle at this. She lifted her head, ears pricked, to see them looking at her. Oh great. She felt that her tail was fluffed. She didn't…

"Did you just growl? We heard you growl at dinner, but this was an almost… excited growl." Sasori said, smiling.

Amaya stood slowly and rubbed her tail so it might not be so bush-like. "I'm part wolf, so I have some of their instincts along with my human ones." The girl fiddled with the fishnet around her thumbs and hands while explaining. "Like, tonight at dinner, my territorial instincts activated when Leader petted me, and it made me feel like I was supposed to be a house cat or something." She knew she was part dog, but she was referred to more as cat-like, so it kind of stuck.

"Aw… poor kitten, un. But you don't seem to mind Danna and me touching you." Deidara said standing up also and looking down at her.

She blushed. She really didn't want to tell them that the reason she didn't mind was because she thought of them as friends, but they were looking at her so hard, waiting for the answer…

But then, she sneezed. And not the human loud sneeze, but a cat-like quick sneeze that sends jolts throughout your body. The two men laughed at her small smile and watched as her ears slid forward a tiny bit and her tail swayed back and forth slowly.

"Well, then, un. Perhaps we should get you settled in, kitten." Deidara said still smiling. He guided her into a huge room. They were right, it could hold seven beds. Heck, it could hold seven of her old room!

There were three queen-sized beds lined up around the room in separate corners. One had what appeared to be a bunch of scrolls and… were those puppets? There was a large desk with tools on it.

In the other corner, a desk was covered in clay boxes and fireworks. The wall had selves for what appeared to be small clay figurines.

The corner across from the clay room held what appeared to be a sitting area with a few windows overlooking a river, some chairs, tables, and a sofa.

Then, there was an empty-ish corner. It held just a bed, some selves, and a desk. But it practically screamed home to the girl. Her ears pricked straight up and her tail made figure-8s in the air expressing her excitement as Deidara walked over and put Amaya's clothing in the closet nearest the empty area. She looked up at Sasori, ho nodded and then smiled at her enthusiastic face, realizing this must be the first time in a long time that she ever had a room of her own.

The girl looked from the puppet man to the empty room, not sure what to do, until…

She hugged him, tail swinging so fast it was hard to see. She stayed like this for a moment, and then jumped down to do the same to an unsuspecting Deidara.

Sasori laughed when she jumped on his back and he stood rim-rod straight, then looked back at the madly grinning girl. Deidara gave her a piggyback ride to the bed and she jumped down and climbed to sit on the side of the bed in a small ball.

Sasori walked back to his desk and sat down, but, picking up his tools, decided he just wanted to go to bed. Time flew by since dinner, and it was now 12:30, and he had work to do for tomorrow.

He turned around to see Deidara talking to Amaya, whose tail was still waving around happily, and climbed into his bed. "Go to sleep soon, kids. We have work tomorrow."

Deidara and Amaya turned to look at the man turn out his lamp. Deidara sighed and removed his arm bandages, forgetting that the girl had never seen his hands before.

"What are those?" She asked, reaching down to pick up one of his hands, exclaiming it carefully and watching it open and close.

"These are the hands that make one of the best arts in the world, un." He tilted his head toward the walls of clay and looked back at Amaya. The girl was still looking at the hands, curiously pawing over them, literally, but not that she was grossed out, but almost like she liked them. He also noticed the clock then.

"Kitten, you've had a long day. Time for bed now." He said, standing up and taking his hand back. Deidara smiled when he saw that the girl looked up at him with big, silver eyes, her ears bending forward sadly and tail falling to the bed. "I'll show some of my art tomorrow, un. But, tonight, you need rest."

"How am I supposed to get to sleep with all of this excitement?" she asked, thinking she could trick the man into staying up with her.

"Hmm… I guess I'll need to do this, then, un." He repeated a few hand signs and placed his hand on Amaya's forehead, she instantly grew drowsy and heard Deidara say "Good night, Kitten, un." Before she slipped into another dreamless sleep, but this one was happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaya woke the next morning and tried to spring up, but she couldn't. Something held her to a soft surface. She opened her eyes to see that she had been tucked in to the blankets on her bed the night before.

She looked over to where the other two were housed and they were both still asleep.

The wolf-girl slowly untangled herself and climbed out of the bed. She grabbed the hairbrush that she found in her room the day before and quickly brushed it while looking out of the large windows at the rising sun.

Before long, someone came behind her, exposing as much innocent chakra as much as possible, and put a hand carefully on her head. Her ears still lay down angrily but she turned around to see a scruffy-headed Sasori above her.

"The showers are down the hall and to the left if you want to get there before everyone else. You and Konan are the only ones who have to share the girl's bath, and she doesn't get up until about 10:30." He said, still staring at the rising sun.

Slowly, Amaya stood up, thanked Sasori, who had lain back down in his bed and dozed back off. She grabbed her basket of toiletries that was in her closet yesterday and opened the door. While walking down the hall, she found no one awake and quickly located the woman's baths.

She bathed quickly, wrapped a robe around herself, and gathered her things before leaving the bath.

She turned and began to walk quickly down the hall, but quickly stopped.

Kisame was standing just mere inches from her.

"Hello, Kitten. I see you've healed, and it also appears as though you were tamed some. " He laughed, looking down at the girl with a mischievous smile on his face. He had his large hands on her shoulders and held them so tightly Amaya knew she was going to get a bruise.

"Leave me alone, Kisame." Amaya said, looking up to stare the fish in the eyes. She decided that maybe if she didn't say the name she called him, he would let he be.

She was wrong.

The girl tried to push past the large man, but he blocked her path once again. "You know, I like to chat. Why don't you come with me for a little walk, Kitten." The larger man had now backed her into a wall and had hands on either side of her head.

Amaya felt as her ears laid back and her tail moved viscously back and forth behind her. She could feel a growl beginning to form inside of her.

"Leave me alone, now, Fish-boy." Amaya growled, ears going even further back. She stepped forward for emphasis and barred her teeth up at the man. Her tail looked three times larger as it swung behind her, but Kisame just looked done at her and moved a hand to her cheek. Wrong move.

Before he had even touched her face, she swung her head around and bit the shark's hand. She tasted the bitter taste of blood fill her mouth as her canines chopped through his skin, and she snarled when she felt something hit the back of her head, making her drop her prey.

"Kisame! Do not touch Amaya!" Said a very familiar and dominant voice. She turned around to see that Pein was standing beside Kisame and slightly behind her.

"Do not set a hand on her, or you will have to answer to me, Kisame." Leader said, glaring Kisame straight in the eye. Pein looked back to the girl and motioned for her to come stand behind him. She did just so, anything to get away from fishy.

Kisame turned on his heel and walked into the men's bath and Leader turned to look at her.

"You shouldn't worry about him. He is no problem to deal with if the time arrives. Now go back to your room. I heard that Sasori and Deidara have accepted you into their group, and I agree. They will help train you some today." Pein paused and then continued. "And, Kitten, don't bite." Then he also left for the baths and the girl almost ran back to her room.

When she got back, she flew to her closet and got dressed as quickly as possible. The boys hadn't woken up yet, but their chakra was getting stronger and moving faster by the second.

She dressed in her Akatsuki uniform, minus the cloak, and went back to her corner.

She lain down on her stomach and pressed her face into the pillow. It was so soft and warm that she couldn't demand her body to move.

She hadn't noticed that someone had approached her until they gently put a hand on her back, rubbing it in small circles. She hesitantly lifted her head to see a frizzy-haired Deidara sitting on her bed and Sasori just moving toward them. Deidara smiled sleepily but softly at her and continued to rub her back with the back of his hand. Amaya couldn't help but giggle at his hair, which was very knotted and sticking out in random places.

The man's smile spread even larger at the sight of his friend smiling back. Deidara had woken up to see her laying face down on her bed and, when looking at her eyes, noticed that her normal platinum eyes were surrounded by red.

The girl sat up and leaned into Deidara's waiting arms, placing her head into his shoulder. Deidara put his own head down in between her ears and held her. She could feel the girl shivering softly with her tears and waited for them to slow some.

While waiting he heard a low chuckle come from behind him, and turned to see Sasori standing a few feet away, arms crossed, and a large smile on his face. He thought him comforting Amaya was the best thing he had ever seen. The puppet-master picked up his toiletries and left the room quietly, leaving the two teens together. His puppets would watch over them for a little while.

Deidara turned back to the girl, who had stopped crying and was now sitting in his lap, head resting on his neck. "What happened, Kitten?" He asked softly, rubbing her back. He had rewrapped his hands when he saw her so that they wouldn't drool on her.

Amaya, with silent tears streaming down her eyes, lifted up her head to look at Deidara. She told him about how she had run into Kisame after going to the baths and how he had cornered her. She told him about him touching her face and biting him. She explained how his blood taste rotten and old, and how Pein had slapped the back of her hand to make her spit Kisame out.

Deidara listened to her story patiently. "Then why are you crying? You had a right to bite him." He said softly, raising a hand to gently rub one of her ears. He guessed she didn't mind since the girl didn't react.

She put her head back down and said, "Because Pein ruined my fun." Deidara laughed at her and she smiled when she saw his head fall back down to smile at her and stroke her ears again.

She really was becoming a lap dog.

"Are you going to be okay if I go take quick shower, un?" He laughed. Amaya, quickly realizing that she was still on his lap, moved off, freeing the man so that he could stand. "I'll be back in just a short while, Kitten. You can lock the door if you want to be alone, just open it when Danna or I come back, un."

"Okay. I'll be here." Deidara looked at her with an expression that she knew what he was saying. "And I'll try not to bite anyone." He laughed again and patted her head before walking out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Amaya flew back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her tail was hanging off the side of the bed and swinging contently.

After a few minutes, she heard the doorknob wiggle around in its slot and a knock. "Hey, kids! Open the door before I break it down myself!" Sasori yelled, although Amaya could tell he had a smirk on his face.

She slid off of the bed and ran over to the door, jumped to a stop, and opened it. Sasori, pushed his way in and walked to the closet. He came back out in dull blue pants, the same shade as her own, but his had with a long, tan cloth as a belt and… no shirt.

Something was odd about his chest, and she couldn't help but stare. There were these really odd tattoos or something on his body. They looked almost 3D. There were two major ones, one on his chest that had a drawing of a scorpion on it, and one on his lower stomach that looked as though a braided rope was wrapped up where his intentions should be. His joints looked like they were pulled back together by something other than flesh, almost like a puppet.

Sasori looked up as he picked up his cloak to find the girl staring at his chest. Her tail was simply hanging down motionless and her face looked confused. He couldn't resist the urge to say what came out of his mouth next.

"See anything you like?" He laughed as the girl shock her head and blushed, embarrassed that she had looked at the man so blatantly. "It's fine. I'm a work of art! I know that sounds vain, but I am a puppet!"

Anaya's head shot up to look the man in the face, amazed. "Are you serious?" She said, almost disappearing as she ran from her spot near the door to looking closely at the man's chest.

Sasori jumped back at the closeness of the girl, surprised at her speed once more, but he guessed that if anyone spent their whole life running from the law, they would become just as fast. Her wolf attributes probably had something to do with it.

He gently pushed her away, uncomfortable with her being so close to him. "I know it's amazing, Kitten, but no need to attack me."

"How did you make yourself a puppet?" She asked standing back up to look down at Sasori, making him realize she was about the same height as Deidara.

"Long story…" The girl paused to look back down at his chest and tapped the container holding his heart. Sasori straighten slightly at the touch but quickly relaxed when the girl met his eyes. "What are the other puppets made of?" She said, turning around to look at the wall.

Sasori paused. "…Humans." He said hesitantly. Amaya turned around to face him again. She was surprised to hear him say something so gruesome, but after all, this was the Akatsuki.

She shrugged and Sasori had to stifle a laugh. Her nonchalant attitude to the fact that he made puppets out of human bodies was hilarious.

"But how can you control them when they have no strings?"

Sasori smiled widely and looked the girl in the eye. He raised one of his hands and connected the blue, shimmering chakra strings to Amaya. Moving his index finger, he made her raise one of her arms above her head and then to turn around twice.

Amaya looked shocked but amazed at once and gasped as she moved without her own command. If it was someone other than Sasori doing this to her, she would have ripped their head off.

He moved his fingers to make her pick up a glass of water by his bed and brought it back to him. He smiled as he took a long sip of it and watched the girl look at him an amazed look.

"Look who's flirting now, Danna!" Deidara had just walked through the door in his robe and was standing, arms crossed, across the room. He saw the blue strings jutting out from his friend's fingers and connecting to the wolf girl.

Sasori smiled and moved his finger so that Amaya turned around and ran straight to him. Deidara reached out to catch the girl as she ran into his arms and the two blushed widely. "Still you, Deidara!"

Sasori dropped the strings and Amaya almost fell to the ground. She realized that she had placed all of her weight onto the strings and Deidara had to hold her up to keep her from falling. She regained her balance and, tail swinging back and forth and ears pricked, looked up at the two men.

"Well, Deidara, why don't you let your little friend there go and get dressed! We've been waiting on you to go to breakfast forever! And you know how I hate waiting."

"I'm sure it was just _torture." _Deidara said as ha let go of Amaya and walked into the closet. They all put on their cloaks and left for the kitchen.

When they arrived at the kitchen, the trio noticed that most of the members were there. Most had cups of coffee and were staring into the morning bleakness but some, like Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and she seemed oddly cheerful. Or, in Hidan's case, talkative. Amaya had to bleep out all of the bad words he said, so she didn't really hear anything he said.

Kisame and Kakazu walked in a few minutes. Deidara nudged her arm and nodded his head toward the two newcomers. Amaya almost howled at him and she struggled to get her giggles under control.

Kisame had a look of annoy on his face and was grumbling something, and in his right hand, he held a bandaged, blue hand. Blood was still coming through the wrappings and he didn't even glance at Amaya when he sat down.

Deidara, after offering the girl a bagel or coffee, went into the kitchen with Sasori to grab their morning grub.

Soon after that, she felt someone walk behind her and rub her ears. The girl assumed it was Sasori again and wagged her tail happily, only to hear a low laugh that diffidently didn't belong to one of her friends.

She turned around on her mat only to see Pein smiling behind her with one hand rubbing her ear gently. She was angry that he had snuck up on her, but he did make Kisame back off this morning, even if she was having fun with him.

Leader was rubbing the back of her ears softly but in the soft area at the bottom, so that, if she could, she would most likely be purring.

Amaya decided to let him do it this once and turned back around in her seat and closed her eyes happily. She heard Konan snort from somewhere behind her, but was to mesmerized by the ear scratching she was receiving to really care. She felt as her head rose to be scratched harder and a low but happy growl come from her chest. So low, she could barely hear it herself.

Pein laughed behind her and patted her head. Amaya looked up sadly at the man, she was enjoying the treatment a lot, and why did he have to stop? "Seems you have been tamed some, Kitten."

That right there got on her nerves.

Sure her friends could call her "Kitten" but not this guy! And he just compared her to a household cat or a lap dog again! Bye-bye happy ear rubbing time, hello scowl at place mat.

Deidara and Sasori came back over to sit next to her and Deidara gave her her bagel and sipped his coffee. Amaya nibbled on the side of her breakfast, but was staring into space most of the breakfast. She caught brief conversations between Deidara and Sasori, Hidan cursing his head off, and Pein looking at her while Konan talked about something she couldn't understand.

After they had all finished breakfast, Pein dismissed them. But on their way out, the Leader reached out and rubbed her ears once more. Amaya almost let herself fall into his trick again, but broke out of it and stepped back when Deidara nudged her ribs.

"Today is a sparring session for the Akatsuki, Kitten." Amaya growled softly at this and she could see Sasori smirk softly. "Later today, you will spar against some of the other Akatsuki nin. I believe that you have healed in remarkable time and should be able to compete. I will be looking forward to it." He looked up at her ears and down at her stand-still tail, almost looking as though he was going to pet her again, but stepped away and left them room.

They walked into their room in silence, and, as soon as the door locked, Sasori and Deidara burst out laughing, while Amaya crossed her arms and pouted slightly, zipping her cloak up all the way in the process.

"I can't believe you let him _pet_ you like a lap dog, un!" Deidara gasped between breathes.

Why did that have to be the thing he compared her too?

"He was so checking you out right before he left, and you _growled_ at him!" Sasori laughed.

"Yeah, your one to notice someone checking me out!" Amaya decided to play along and tease them as well, since she couldn't really think of anything else to do other than hide.

The trio laughed while they got ready for the day, brushing teeth, hair (ears and tail in Anaya's case), and refreshed themselves before heading outside. Amaya wasn't going to run away after making such friends and gaining some food and shelter in the process, and the others knew that, too.

Deidara, Sasori, and Amaya all walked into an open field, finding all of the other members sitting on the large boulders around the rim. Anaya's tail was swooshing back and forth happily when she and her group went to sit on three rocks. She leaped on top of the high stone in one bound while Deidara took three jumps and Sasori just did a teleportation jutsu to appear next to the girl.

Amaya turned her attention back to the center of the ring. She was obvious that her tail was swinging back and forth in the air happily and was sure that Kakazu, who was directly across from her in the circle, saw it waving.

She focused her keen canine senses around the circle. She could see that Kisame was still grumbling, hand bandaged, and he smelled _horrid_. Hidan was fiddling with that pendent and praying, and… was Deidara feeding his hand-mouths? Hmm…

Pein appeared on a large boulder about three or four stones away from her. He looked around the circle before speaking. "This is a Sparring Day, as you have all heard. It is purely for the purpose of training and I will intervene if it gets to rough. He paused to glance at the girl, tail still wagging, and smiled at himself. "This will also give you a chance to see Amaya's attacks and for her to see yours." Amaya's eyes widened slightly at this, but it was to be expected.

Leader looked around the circle once more, deciding who should be going first. Kisame and Amaya had already fought, Itachi watching. He wanted Amaya to go first, but with whom…

"First, Amaya versus Hidan."

The white-haired man jumped off of his boulder and pulled a three-bladed scythe off his back. "Finally! Some action!" The next few words Amaya decided not to hear.

The girl pounced off her own stone and landed in a crouched position. She raised her head to find that Hidan was indeed praying. 'What the heck?' Tilting her head to the side in confusion, she heard Leader say "Begin."

Amaya could feel the fur on her tail stand on end and her ears lay back in the familiar fighting style. Her sharp canines cut her mouth and she could taste the saltiness of blood. Her senses heightened as her chakra began to stir for battle. Lost in her own senses, she was interrupted by a sudden burst of chakra coming out of nowhere. She looked up, confused, to see the man, cloak swinging open freely.

"Put on some clothes, Hidan!" She shouted without thinking and heard a few soft laughs from the audience behind her, while Hidan glared at her.

He called her a horrid name. "I am the priest to the god Jashin! He demands death as his sacrifice!" He lifted his scythe so that it pointed to the girl. "And you will do nicely." Yet another curse was uttered from that mouth.

"Yeah. Okay, whatever. You can worship your 'Jashin' or whatever, but I'm not your sacrifice, buddy-boy." Amaya said, standing up and placing an impatient hand on her hip.

"Uh-oh." Sasori mumbled and Deidara nodded his head in agreement.

'Don't overstep yourself, Kitten.' Pein thought. He didn't want to loose his little pet so soon.

Hidan didn't seem to like her spunky comment and showed it by running forward, scythe tailing out behind him, at the girl.

Amaya sprung back onto the boulder behind her and then, using her amazing speed, launched herself a few yards behind her attacker.

Hidan looked around, dazed for a moment, not realizing his prey was behind him until she kicked him square between the shoulder blades, and was immediately thrown into the stone in front of him.

"Oomph! You little…" Insult.

Amaya smirked. "Must you cuss after every sentence?" She jumped into a tree branch near the edge of the field and sat down, legs and tail dangling, on a limb. "I thought the priest of Jashinism, member total: 1," She held up one finger for emphasis. "Would be stronger than this, especially if he wanted a wolf sacrifice.

Scanning the field with her canine eyes, she found her friends were smiling… along with Leader.

Grr…

Groaning, she looked down to see that Hidan's scythe was below her and coming toward her fast, but Amaya was faster.

"Not good enough!" She yelled as she swung out of the tree. Amaya practically flew back across the field. But, then…

The pain shot threw her body, making her quiver and fall to her knees. Blood slowly dripped out of her mouth and she felt her heart contract. It sped up, slowed down, and then sped on again. Her breathing grew hectic and she stared at the grass wide-eyed.

Then, a pair of ninja boots stood in front of her. She lifted her head just far enough to see Hidan's face, seeing that his magenta eyes contrasted with his skin and hair. "Looks like Jashin-sama will get his sacrifice, today." He laughed then pulled his scythe over the girl's head.

Pein was about to interrupt the fight, but something made him jump back in shock.

Amaya's body was trembling even more now than before, so much so that he could see it from across the ring. The girl's tail curled up behind her and her ears were almost flat. This was not new, but her hands and feet turned into heavy paws, claws an all. Amaya curled up in what Pein could only guess was immense pain. Her head elongated, then she raised it in a long, wolf-like howl towards the sky. His little kitten had turned into a wolf.

Amaya looked around now at the colors surrounding her. Certain colors pertained to just one person, and she could see that the mass of crimson around herself was larger than any of the other Akatsuki's. 'Chakra?' she asked herself, but was quickly distracted by the now normal-skinned priest's shocked face. And it also pleased her to see that his feet looked as though he had stepped back.

Without realizing what she was doing, a sudden rush of power forced her to run around the man. She head-butted the back of his knees, causing him to fall. He was still to shock to move, so Amaya easily jumped on top of him and clenched her jaws around his throat.

Blood filled her mouth once more, but it wasn't her own. It tasted better than Kisame's, but tasted old. She shook her head using her powerful neck, only to feel the back of her head being hit. Dropping her drink, she turned around to face her attacker. Instincts took over as the hair on the back of her neck stood bristled. A deep snarl escaped her throat and changed into a low and long growl as she prepared to jump Pein. Of course, he always had to ruin her fun.

Something grabbed the skin on the back of her neck and hoisted her into the air. She snarled at the sudden pain and looked up to see a serious Kisame. Amaya swung her body back and forth, all the while snarling and trying to escape Kisame's grip. While struggling, she saw Hidan stand up and rub his neck.

Curse. "That (curse) bites _HARD!_ Thank Jashin-sama for immortality!" Curse. 'Dang it.' Amaya said to herself. She was having a fun fight with him.

The fight may have stopped, but she still had one trick. A small amount of Hidan's blood was still in her mouth. She stopped swinging and looked the priest in the eyes, then shot the blood-spit mix right into his face. A bark-like snicker came from her throat as she watched him try to attack, only to be held back by Kakazu's strings. 'So that was his power, eh?'

"Her chakra went wild as soon as she collapsed." Kisame said toward Pein. "As soon as she changed forms, it grew to an enormous size larger than my own even." Amaya turned back to Kisame and bit down on his hand, hearing a loud crunch and fell to the ground, running in long sprints.

"Why you little…" Amaya heard Kisame curse behind her and water brushed by her, but she out ran it. Just before she left the field, she looked back to see the Akatsuki on the other side of the field running and doing some jutsu's, but Deidara and Sasori were looking at her run with feelings of happiness and sadness. She couldn't bear it and turned around, running even faster from the pursuers she knew were following. She reached the trees and ran in between the trunks, not knowing which way she was going, just knowing she was running away from _them._

A white bird flew close behind her, almost touching her tail, and Amaya had a flashback to Deidara's area of the room right before it exploded, just missing her. 'So that was his art. Huh.'

She continued to run for hours, not growing hungry or tired. She had slowed down a bit near a river and scoped up some water in her mouth while running. She laughed to herself when Kisame's sword just missed her as she ran by. Another water jutsu soon followed, but missed her all together.

The attacks slowly dwindled to a stop, and after experiencing fire ball jutsus, explosions, and numerous puppets, she slowed to a walk. She looked around and noticed large sand dunes to her right. Sand Village.


	3. Chapter 3

Amaya sprinted through the sand dunes until the tree line was barely visible. Grains of the hot sand got in between her paws but she kept running. The setting sun beat down on her black fur and she wished that she had gotten another drink before running through the desert.

The sun finally dropped below the horizon when she finally caught her first glimpse of the Village Hidden in the Sand. She suddenly had a flashback to last night, when Deidara helped her when she collapsed and he and Sasori accepted her. And this morning, when Deidara had held her and Sasori used her as his own little puppet.

She skidded to a stop, stirring up the sand, lit only by the moon. Amaya wished she was with them. Although she was free again, she would always miss them.

Early the next morning, she snuck through the gates of Suna and into the city. Amaya found an alley way behind a butcher shop, broke the lock with her heavy paws and teeth, and quietly pushed open the door. She didn't want to cause much damage, but the raw slab of meat on the table was to tempting. Pulling half of it off, she began gnarling at the tender muscle.

"Hey! Drop it! Bad dog!" Lights turned on in the room and Amaya looked up to see a large man had picked up his butcher knife.

She froze in shock for just a second before grabbing the rest of the meat and running into the alleyway, dodging knives all the while.

She couldn't help but put on a wolf-like smile full of meat. Running through the streets with stolen meat maddened her blood rush. She could tell her chakra was strongest in the area. That is, until something hit her side, knocking her across the ground.

She dropped the meat and snarled at her attacker. 'Déjà vu,' she told herself. 'Pein.'

But, it wasn't Pein, or any of the Akatsuki for that matter.

She had turned on a tall boy, about her age, who had a mask over his mouth and black hair falling over one of his eyes. He looked at her, dazed, before hearing the shouts of the butcher. Standing up, he grabbed Amaya by the fur on the back of her neck and hoisted her into the air.

"You've stolen this meat, haven't you, dog?" He stared right into the wolf girl's silver eyes and noticed the abnormally strong chakra it was emitting. This wasn't just a regular animal. Judging by it's massive chakra, he could have easily mistaken it as the five-tailed demon, that is, if it wasn't already sealed inside himself and this wolf had only one tail and was far to small.

This animal had something human in it, though. But, just the same, it had stolen from his village.

Amaya struggled against his hold glaring at the boy, trying to bite him, until she held the butcher run up next to them.

"What happened, sir?" The boy looked up from Amaya to the red-faced man, who was still holding several butcher knives.

"Lord Kage, this animal broke into my shop and ate an entire roast. I demand it be killed!" At this, he waved the knives in the air and the boy who Amaya guessed was Kage moved her away from the angry butcher.

Kage dug into his pocket, pulling out probably more than a thousand yen and gave it to the man. "This should cover the cost. I'll see what I can do with the dog."

"Thank you, Lord Kage." The butcher accepted the money and bowed low. With this, Kage tuned on his heel and walked away, dragging Amaya, still struggling, on the ground.

After about ten minutes of dragging, Amaya was thrown into a small crate. She could tell that she was near the center of the city by the direction Kage had walked, but wasn't the Kazekage's Tower in the center?

The door was closed and locked and Amaya watched the boy walk away. Minutes passed with out anything heard. After about ten more minutes, she decided to try escaping. Amaya sunk her jaws around the cage bars and pulled as hard as she could, but only managed to pull it toward her and make her cage even smaller. She lunged all of her body weight at the walls of her environment and made another large dent. She continued to torment the box for the next half hour until the door to the room opened.

"Wow, it is strong. Kage was right." A teenager that looked like he was dressed as a bat in face paint walked forward and knelt down to look in the cage at a very irritated wolf.

"Is he sure that this was a chakra enhanced crate, Konkuro? That would be almost impossible for even me to break through." A girl was now next to the other boy, but she held a giant fan that seemed kind of intimidating.

Amaya growled at them before lunging at the front bars of the cage, almost nipping the boy's nose. This time, she broke through two bars and could stick her muzzle threw. To bad she couldn't pull it out.

"Heh heh. Guess it isn't _too _strong." Konkuro chuckled.

"I'M A GIRL, BAKA!" Amaya shouted as loud as she could while still being restrained by the cage bars. Kokuro, who had been sitting about four inches from her teeth, jumped back and accidently kicked the already tortured crate door, just enough to release Amaya's muzzle.

The wolf then charged one final time at the door, blowing it open, and crouched down, growling at the pair. Her fur bristled all the way down her neck to her tail and her ears lay back.

"Whoa!" Konkuro stood up slowly and opened a scroll, summoning one of those puppets that look like Sasori's. The girl opened her fan and held it behind her back, looking at the wolf. "Temari, I should say Lord Gaara needs to know this." He stepped back slowly and picked up what looked to be a leather rope. "Umm… come?"

Amaya snarled loudly at his comment. "Why would I want to come to _you_? I don't even want to be here! This is all-" She yelped in pain as something hit her neck. A sebon. Posioned. She felt her body grow heavy as she slumped to the floor. Amaya looked up to see that while she was focusing on Konkuro, he was controlling his puppet, firing weapons.

"You've got some guts, girl." Temari closed her fan and leaned on it. "Gotta remember, puppet-masters have many bodies."

Konkuro put the puppet back into the scroll and walked toward the wolf. He then looped the leather cord around her neck. He pulled her off the ground and forced her to walk forward. "Now, come."

Amaya growled as she was forced down the long hallway and into an elevator. Konkuro was holding the leash and Temari walked behind them. Several other gaurds were scattered throughout the building a at least four by each door. But then there was one last door. This one had probably twenty in the surrounding hall.

Temari walked ahead and opened the door. "Lord Gaara, she is here."

There was a silence then Temari stuck her head back out and motioned for Konkuro to bring the wolf in.

"Lord Gaara. This is it." Amaya turned her head to growl at the puppeteer, then turned back to face this "Gaara".

Gaara had a red blog of hair and the symbol for "love" on his forehead, which was odd because his face almost said "pure hate". But the feature about him that was most stunning was his eyes. They had dark black rings around the outside and were a light aquamarine, no pupil. He said nothing, just stared at them.

Amaya growled again in frustration and sat down. The sebon was still in her neck and she was still slightly subdued so she couldn't attack, though, the poison seemed to be wearing off rather quickly. To waste time, she turned her head around and chewed on the leash. Her teeth easily sliced most of it, but she left some of it whole so it seemed as though she was still tied up.

"Kage, you were right to bring her here. She is not just a regular animal." Gaara finally spoke. Amaya looked around for where the other boy may be, but did not find him.

Amaya huffed/barked at Gaara and glared right back at the Kazekage. They stared at each other for a moment before Gaara broke the eye contact.

That did it. She had dominance and the poison had worn off. Snapping her head back, she broke the remainder of the leash and sprung at the desk, disappearing just before she hit it and reappearing behind Gaara. Jumping up toward what she thought was his neck, she was immediately thrown back and against the wall, which she took off running on and was pinned down almost as soon as she had taken her first steps on the wall. Looking down at her body, she saw four more sebon in her neck and sand pinned her down.

She raised her head to look at Gaara, who had just raised one hand toward her, and Konkuro, who had a puppet out. "Other than attacking, she can also speak, so we know that she is not just a regular wolf. Not to mention that this leash was even more chakra enhanced than the crate she destroyed."

"Is this true?" Gaara asked. Noticing Amaya's muscles relax, He released her from the sand.

"It is indeed, Lord Gaara." Temari bowed slightly and walked over to Amaya, who could only muster up a small growl.

Everyone in the room looked at the wolf that hated it. She couldn't decide if she would talk or not. She could talk, and then they might ask her a bunch of annoying questions, or she could keep quiet and annoy them.

"Woof." She decided to annoy them, but still tell them she could talk.

Kakuro glared at her while she could see a hint of a smirk on Temari's face. Gaara sat motionless.

"Who are you?" Another man with white cloth over half his face stepped forward.

Amaya turned toward him, decided her little game was over, then remembered the sebon. "Pull these stickers out and I might tell you something."

Without a word spoken, the poisoned spikes were pulled off at the same second something was put around her neck. This new collar also had two more spikes.

"Okay… That was slightly painful." She shook her fur out as she felt energy return to her. "What is this collar for?"

"Just answer the questions." She saw Kakuro cross his arms and roll his eyes. Amaya stuck out her tongue at him then turned back to Gaara and the other man, seeing Temari struggling to hold back giggles.

"Who are you?" The same man repeated.

Sighing the best a wolf could sigh, Amaya sat down and gnawed at her paw. "Amaya. Can I go now?"

"Clan?" The man looked surprised at how the girl answered so easily, but continued to ask his questions.

"None."

"Village?"

"Nope."

A shock was fired through what seemed to be her new collar and she emitted a short yelp of pain and crouched down. When it was over, her fur bristled and she snarled at her questioner. "What the heck was that?!" she growled.

"That collar is electric. Whenever you do not cooperate with us, you will be shocked." He spoke with a calm face as he faced the snarling beast in front of him.

"I was telling the truth! I have no village!" Amaya sunk lower to the ground and charged him, only to be shocked mid-air.

"Who is your teacher?"

"I have none! What do you want with me?" She was shocked again. "Ow! Leave me alone!" With this she set out in a full sprint towards Gaara's large desk and crawled underneath it, only to be shocked again. "Stop it!"

"What is your vil-" The man continued, just to be cut off.

"Baki, clearly she has lived most of her recent life alone and her jutsus suggest that she had very little ninja training." Gaara sat in his chair still at the desk and didn't move as Amaya poked her head out from under the desk to look from him to Baki and back.

"Is this true, Amaya?" Baki looked back at her exposed head with an almost confused expression.

"Yep. I've only learned a few basic jutsus and hand-signs. Also, my ture family was murdered when I was young, then the people who looked after me were killed and kidnapped."

"Does that mean that there are more of you?"

"Of me? Well technically, we are all different and…" Amaya noticed how her little audience were glaring at her now. "Alright, alright. I seriously doubt that anyone is left. I don't remember anything really well from that time, only running." She crawled out from under the desk and scratched nonchalantly at her collar with her back leg.

"Are you always a wolf? Your chakra is too strong for you to be in this form all of the time." Temari now stepped forward to ask her question.

"No. I was… in a fight and… well you don't want to know the details, but I am human… kind of… I just have a tail and ears when in that form." Amaya said, standing up and walking toward the blond. "I would turn back, but I don't know how!"

"You must remember _something_ about your village!" Kakuro completely ignored Amaya and Temari's conversation.

"Hmm… Well let's see if you remember anything if I kill your entire family and you have to live be yourself. Not to mention that I was _five!" _She growled at the man. Amaya ran up to him, jumped on the table in front of him, and snarled about a foot from his face. Maybe she should have stayed with the Akasuki after all. Some of them might have been annoying, but they were a loud nicer!

"Like you could!" Kakuro spat back, coming so close that their faces were inches away from each other now.

They growled at each other for a moment before Baki shocked Amaya again to get her attention.

"Ow! You know you could just ask me for my attention, right? Gosh!" Amaya said, breaking eye contact with Kakuro.

"Ha! You deserved it, dog!" Kakuro stepped back some, only to lean even closer to the snarling beast. Amaya looked him straight in the eye, then, decided how to really anger him. She didn't care if she got shocked or not, she just wanted to ruin the face-paint. Heh heh heh.

She licked him, ruining all of that perfect purple paint. Chuckling, she barely felt the electric shock as Kakuro stole the remote and shocked her repeatedly. She fell off the table laughing and saw that Temari, Baki, and even the ninja guards were also laughing.

Kakuro was still shocking her when a shadow swooped past him and the remote disappeared. The wolf stopped laughing and crooked her head to the side slightly. "What the heck was that?"

"Kage! Do you always need to use that jutsu?" Temari put her hands on her hips, and looked around. A low chuckle sounded and a shadowed area appeared on Gaara's right side. The shadow formed into a figure, then into the boy she knew as Kage.

"It's either that or be normal, and I prefer this!" He grinned under his mask, than turned serious toward Kakuro and Baki. "But don't torture her. She would make a good ninja. Especially if we can figure out how to change her back into her human form."

"Okay, one: Since when have you been here? And two: How do you suppose we do that?" Amaya jumped onto Gaara's desk and sat down, facing Kage. The only real reason she sat on Gaara's desk was because if she walked behind the desk, most likely the guards would get mad at her, and if she sat in front of the desk, she could not see his face, which annoyed her.

"Several ideas. Some include intense pain, loss of chakra, meditation, fighting-"

"Fighting won't work. I already fought you and kind of Kakuro, and I only felt more powerful than ever. Intense pain might work, but that should be a last resort I think." Amaya interrupted Kage, but it did not offend him. Her input shortened the list a lot.

"I think it should be at the top, administered by me…" Kakuro mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Shhhut it!" Amaya jerked her head around momentarily to snarl at the boy, who jumped back a step in surprise. Then she faced Gaara and Kage once more. "I'm not really sure how I could loose enough chakra to change back, but it might work. And can all of you please stop hiding your chakra form me. It's pointless. I can see that Gaara's a lot larger than your showing. And it's really annoying watching you al hide it." With this, she saw several of the ninjas flinch straight and Gaara's eyes widened a small amount before going back to his normal glare.

"How long have you seen our chakra?" Baki guessed stepping forward and letting his chakra expand as much as possible.

"Ever since I got here. But only since I turned into this form." Amaya said, turning her head toward the speaker. "And don't try to make it look larger than it really is. I can see how it really looks. So far, the only ones that has a chakra larger than mine or equal and are showing their true size are Gaara and Kage."

"Why don't you stop hiding your chakra, then?" Kakuro asked, annoyed.

Amaya shrugged as much as she could in this form and let her chakra expand, almost letting it fill the room. It was about the same size of Kage's and both of their's were smaller than Gaara's. She saw Kakuro flinch but stand right back up before anyone else in the room noticed. "I've still beaten you twice." He said, crossing his arms again.

"In this form. And I usually set my mind on defense unless I have the upper hand." Amaya said, standing up on Gaara's desk to face the puppet-man.

"Ha! I doubt you could beat me, even if your chakra was the size of Lord Gaara's!"

That cut her. She snarled and crouched down, facing Kakuro, who only smirked and pulled out a scroll, summoning a puppet. Amaya lunged at him just when she felt the strongest shock she had ever felt be administered, knocking her to the ground in a limp pile.

"Oomph!" She groaning when the shocking stopped and stood back up when the electric currents subsided. "I _hate_ this stupid collar!" She moved her front paws, trying to rub it off of her neck. "I just want to hurt him a little! Please! Gosh! That hurt!" She continued to pull at the shock collar except this time with her back feet managing to push it to her ears. "Kage! What the heck was that setting? Weren't you the one that said to stop shocking me? Gosh!" She continued to rant as Kage looked from her to the remote, slightly shocked at the power.

"Maybe it's faulty?" Kage asked looking back to the still struggling wolf. "Wait… Hold on…. Amaya, can I see your right paw real quick?"

"If you don't shock it too! Crap! That hurt more than that sword!" She jumped back onto the desk, not with out some trouble from the after shock of the currents, and gave Kage her paw.

Upon not-so-close examination, Kage's eyes widened at the sight of a human hand with fur starting at the wrist. He flipped the paw over and saw that the claws had disappeared and there was just smooth fur on the top. "Well, I think we just found out what changes you back, Amaya, and I'm afraid it's going to be painful."

Kakuro laughed, and Amaya, before Kage could pick the remote back up, jumped down and bit his ankle. She laughed around his bone when he hollered and bit down harder. She felt the bone under her jaw and was about to snap when she was shocked even harder than the last one.

Her jaw unwillingly released and the wolf crippled down on the ground. It felt even worse than when Kisame's sword swiped her ankle, or when she changed forms in the first place. This felt as though thousands of lightning bolts were hitting every pressure point in her body at once. It lasted for what felt like hours, but she knew it only lasted about a minute and a half.

"Gosh! Kage! That hurt even more! Get this evil collar off me!" She stood up shakily and wrapped her hands around the collar, trying desperately to pull it off. But thn, she stopped, looking at her hands. "Sweet, it worked." Amaya said calmly. She looked down, finding that she was in the outfit she wore during her fight with Hidan, minus the cloak. However, she noticed her Akatsuki ring was still on, but nobody seemed to notice. She shook herself out so that her ears stood back up and tail fluffed out and moved back and forth. "Well, that did hurt, but it's nice being human again!" she said with a smile toward Kage.

"Like your ever human," Kakuro mumbled, trying to act like the bite didn't hurt.

Amaya turned on him once more, ears laid back and tail swishing back and forth annoyed. "Kakuro, even though I'm human, I have at least five times as mush chakra than you! I could beat you anytime, boy!" She walked up to him and poked him in the center of his forehead, making him lose balance for a second.

"Amaya," Everyone in the room turned to face Gaara, who still sat expressionless at his desk. "Do not attack Kakuro. Baki, please brief here on the situation here."

"Yes, Lord Kaz-" Baki started, only to be interrupted by Amaya.

"Oh come on! Pease Gaara! I just want to hurt him a _little_ bit! And why can't I just leave right after that?" Gaara deepened the glare he was giving her, making her shut up immediately.

"Come, Amaya." Baki said, turning his back on the Kazekage and Kage, who seemed to be holding back a laugh at Amaya, who also noticed how the older sand nin spoke to her.

"You don't have to call be around like a dog…" She mumbled, following him out of the office along with Kakuro and Temari.

"It's what you a-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence, batman!" Amaya said, growling at him. They growled at each other in the hallway while the girl and her sensi watched them bicker.

"They're just like siblings. Always fighting, even though they've only known each other for about an hour." Temari said, slightly amused.

Baki nodded, before he asked the girl nicely, "Amaya, if you would be so kind as to come with me, please?"

"Will you let me go if I come?" She said, still not breaking eye contact with Kakuro.

"We'll see." Baki said, watching the two, glaring at each other. Amaya surprised him when a small smirk appeared on her face, but was quickly replaced by a loud snapping noise, which concluded with Kakuro on the floor and Amaya laughing at him.

"Don't snap at me!" Kakuro yelled, standing up.

"I couldn't help it! You were really starting to annoy me! Oh my gosh!" She said, between laughs. Temari couldn't help but laugh as well at Kakuro's face. It was twisted into a grimace and an embarrassed blush just visible through all of his white and purple face paint.

"Alright, I've had my fun for now. What do you want, Baki?" Amaya said, finally calmed down from he laughing fit.

"Just come with me, and I'll tell you what you need to do." Baki was starting to get really annoyed with having to keep repeating himself, but didn't let it show. He turned his back on the three and they all walked to the large meeting room at the end of the hall.

'This ought to be fun.' Amaya thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!!!!! I love reading them! They make me feel all special and warm on the inside! X3 Thanks to all the people that have reviewed so far!!!

Okay, sorry it took so long to publish this, but I couldn't decide weather or not to have her arrive at Sand, or the Akatsuki find her before she got there. I finally settled on this one and I hope you all enjoyed it! X3


	4. Alternate Chapter 3

Hello to all! Okay, I know that there is already a chapter 3 up, but so far I can't come up with anything to branch off from. So now I'm going to leave it to YOU, THE READER!!! I value all opinions, so please share them with me! :3

I am also currently working on another story, but not much is happening so far and I don't want to give much away so I'll just tell the name. "Daybreak Boarding School".

So Amaya just ran from the Akatsuki and is headed toward the Sand village. What will happen this time? The first two paragraphs are the same, but then it changes.

~:~

~:~

Amaya sprinted through the sand dunes until the tree line was barely visible. Grains of the hot sand got in between her paws but she kept running. The setting sun beat down on her black fur and she wished that she had gotten another drink before running through the desert.

The run had been fairly easy in the beginning, but now, she was stumbling slightly and getting a little tunnel vision.

The sun had finally dropped below the horizon when she finally caught her first glimpse of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

_Amaya sat up and leaned into Deidara's waiting arms, placing her head into his shoulder. Deidara put his own head down in between her ears and held her. He could feel the girl shivering softly with her tears and waited for them to slow some before asking her anything. _

_While waiting, he heard a low chuckle come from behind him, and turned to see Sasori standing a few feet away, arms crossed, and a large smile on his face. Sasori thought him comforting Amaya was the best thing he had ever seen. The puppet-master picked up his toiletries and left the room quietly, leaving the two teens together. His puppets would watch over them for a little while._

_Deidara turned back to the girl, who had stopped crying and was now sitting in his lap, head resting on his neck. "What happened, Kitten?" He asked softly, rubbing her back. He had rewrapped his hands when he saw her so that they wouldn't drool on her._

_Amaya, with silent tears streaming down her eyes, lifted up her head to look at Deidara. She told him about how she had run into Kisame after going to the baths and how he had cornered her. She told him about him touching her face and biting him. She explained how his blood tasted rotten and old, and how Pein had slapped the back of her head to make her spit Kisame out. _

_Deidara listened to her story patiently. "Then why are you crying? You had a right to bite him." He said softly, raising a hand to gently rub one of her ears. He guessed she didn't mind since the girl didn't react._

_She put her head back down and said, "Because Pein ruined my fun." Deidara laughed at her and she smiled when she saw his head fall back down to smile at her and stroke her ears again._

_She really was becoming a lap dog. _

_-a little while later-_

"_But how can you control them when they have no strings?"_

_Sasori smiled widely and looked the girl in the eye. He raised one of his hands and connected the blue, shimmering chakra strings to Amaya. Moving his index finger, he made her raise one of her arms above her head and then to turn around twice. _

_Amaya looked shocked but amazed at once and gasped as she moved without her own command. If it was someone other than Sasori doing this to her, she would have ripped their head off._

_He moved his fingers to make her pick up a glass of water by his bed and brought it back to him. He smiled as he took a long sip of it and watched the girl look at him an amazed look._

"_Look who's flirting now, Danna!" Deidara had just walked through the door in his robe and was standing, arms crossed, across the room. He saw the blue strings jutting out from his friend's fingers and connecting to the wolf girl._

_Sasori smiled and moved his finger so that Amaya turned around and ran straight to him. Deidara reached out to catch the girl as she ran into his arms and the two blushed wildly. "Still you, Deidara!"_

Amaya skipped to a stop, spraying sand up all around her and looked up to the just rising moon, howling in mourning. She missed them. After a few seconds of her pitiful cry, she stopped and stared at the moon until I was in the center of the sky.

All of the sudden, it felt like she had been drugged. The outside of her vision became slightly hazy and she felt herself shift back and forth and the sand shifting beneath her paws. All of the sudden, her vision went black and she felt her body go limp, landing with a dull "thunk" on the ground. The last thing she remembered before she lost all conciseness was a shadow blocking the moon and something slipping around her throat.

~:~

"Gugh…" Amaya moaned as she lifted her head off the hard ground beneath her. She could barely fell anything. A small rattling noise came from behind her, but she barely noticed it. She turned her head slightly, but it was too dark to make out her surrounding. All she could tell was that she was still in that half drugged state that she was in before this ordeal.

"'Bout time you (curse) woke up."

Amaya recognized the voice immediately, but why was he here? She turned her head lazily over to where she heard the voice, but only saw black. Growling softly under her breath, she tried to focus even more on that one area, only making herself dizzy again, and with a "thud", her head fell back onto the rock floor.

"Ow, that sounded like it hurt, un." Came a voice nearby, then she felt something gently touch the top of her head.

Instincts took over her and she snapped at the hand before she realized what she was doing. She had almost bitten Deidara, the man that was so kind to her. Immediately after realizing what she had done, she ducked her head down in between her shoulders and looked down.

"Told you she wouldn't like that." Another voice said, only this one farther away then the others.

The voice spoke again, but this time only to her. "Amaya?" The one spoken of raised her head slightly and turned toward the voice. "You still in there, un? It's Deidara."

Amaya stuck her nose out slightly and sniffed the face before her. Instantly, joy overcame all other feelings. Deidara was here. She couldn't realize how much she missed him in only two days.

She tucked herself under his outstretched arm and rubbed against Deidara's chest with her head.

Another hand came down and touched her head, but she didn't react, for she was too happy to be back with Deidara. "Well, I'll be, Deidara. You tamed the Kitten!"

Oh no. It was he. Now that she heard his voice, she could tell it was the pierced man. Leader, as they called him, was actually patting her head. And she had allowed it. His hand kept coming down to pet her, and every time, her angry rose.

Deidara held her down gently, trying to get his point across not to attack him, but it didn't help. Amaya sprung off of her feet and snarled fiercely at Pein.

But she didn't even touch her prey. The second she had tried to move from the spot on the floor, a shock ran through her bones and something pulled her backwards and up to a wall. She stood snarling at the man, trying to get loose and rip his overly pierced face off.

"Tsk, tsk, Kitten. What did I tell you? It's impolite to bite." Pein said. Amaya heard someone snort in the background. She guessed it was Kisame, still sour over that bite she gave him the other day. 'Oh well,' the wolf thought to herself. 'He'll just have to deal with it.'

"Shh, shh, shh…" Another hand came down and stroked the fur on her shoulder soothingly. "Calm down, Amaya. Or else he might do that again, un."

Amaya turned her head toward the sound of his voice, as if asking what he meant by that. She felt a hand touch her neck, and, by reaction, jumped away, only to push harder into the wall. "Relax, Amaya, un. It's a shock collar. We all have remotes to it and were ordered to shock you if you did something unacceptable, un."

So that was that jolt she felt earlier when she tried to attack Pein.

"Amaya,"

Amaya raised her head slightly toward the voice. Why were they keeping themselves hidden?

"Do you understand me?" Of course she did, but she just didn't know who it was. She wasn't going to tell him anything until he told her something.

"Sasori, what are you doing?"

Ahh. It was Sasori! That made all the difference! But why didn't he sound normal?

"Amaya?"

The dog playfully growled/barked in response and gently nudged his chest with her forehead. "Good. Now sit back up." She did as told. She felt Sasori lift up her chin and look around where the collar was. Amaya tried in vain to pull her head away from his hand, but he held her in one place, and the wall was in his favor.

"Sasori, you didn't answer me." Dark chakra began to radiate around the dog and puppet, but the later didn't seem to sense it.

"I need to see something." He replied in same monotone as before. He raised Amaya's left paw and rubbed his fingers over where her palm would be if she were human.

"And what exactly is that?" Pein said, wondering what on earth his subordinate might be doing.

"This." Sasori suddenly pressed into the center of her palm. The dog's body suddenly went limp and fell to the cold floor. The organization members watched as the fur disappeared, started where Sasori pressed and heading out from there until her tail and ears were the only wolf-like features that remained, at least on the outside.

"What the?!" Deidara rushed over and picked Amaya's now human head up off of the ground and moved her so that she was sitting up, leaning into his arm. "Sasori, what did you do?"

"Pressure point work. That collar has something to do with her in that other form, because she didn't have a clue that any of us were until she heard us or smelled us. I bet she didn't even know that the other half of the organization was not here. I only had a slim suspicion that she would change back. You could say that I'm surprised."

Deidara just looked back down at Amaya and stroked her hair flat. She was still alive, but he could see that she was nearly exhausted. Her ears drooped forward lazily and her tail was slightly curled around her, toughing the souls of her bare feet.

Wait.

Bare feet? The rest of her clothing was there, cloak and all. But why were her shoes gone? He looked a little closer and saw small sand grains stuck to the sides and bottom of her feet and in between her fingers. Hmm. Odd.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Kisame asked from across the room. He looked like he was about to make some perverted comment, but was holding back since Pein was here.

"Nothing, un…" The fish just laughed at this, But Deidara let it go and continued to smooth the girl's hair.

"Deidara and Sasori stay here. The rest of you are dismissed." Pein ordered, sending six of his subordinates grumbling away. 'Why did I even call them all here anyway?'

Once every last one of them was gone, Pein walked toward Deidara, Sasori, and the sleeping Amaya. Gently, he placed a hand on top of her head and waited. He could feel Deidara and Sasori tense as soon as he touched her, but they would just have to get over it. He was their superior. They were disposable.

After a few minutes filled with silence (excluding the girl's breathing), Pein stood back up and looked down at them. "She's fine. Just make sure she rests for a while." And with this, Leader turned and walked away from them, but, just before he closed the door from the room, he turned and said one last phrase. "And make sure to tie her up."

Slam.

~:~

~:~

OH MY MOTHER EARTH!!!! This is such a bad chapter to update with! TT^TT And I made it really short for some reason! Please tell me what you thought of this so I can stop moping in the corner!

So I know I already have a chapter 3 up, but I couldn't decide on which way to go in the story, so I REALLY need ya'll to comment telling me what you thought and which way you would like the story to go! Your opinion matters so much to me, and reviews are one of the things that keep me writing!

p.s. HAPPY REALLY BELATED BIRTHDAY VINDICATED SOCIOPATH!!! I promised you a chapter as part of your birthday present, and sorry it was so lame+late!

Logic Math Lesson of the Day:

Tori_SG_Custom=fail

Chocolate=win

Moose=cantaloupe


End file.
